


it's the thrill (i feel my heartbeat race)

by texaswatermelon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texaswatermelon/pseuds/texaswatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Fuck me, Hawke, I'd like to take your big sister for a go behind the bleachers. Her car, too."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the thrill (i feel my heartbeat race)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA. Title from Miguel's "The Thrill". No infringement intended.  
>  **Warnings:** I think it goes without saying that this story contains incest. It also contains sexual content and swearing.  
>  **A/N:** Modern AU. Something about the image of Marian and Bethany going at it in the back of a sexy car in the dead heat of summer appealed to me greatly, so I made it happen. I don't exactly know what's going on with the setting here or why a bunch of people with accents from various parts of Britain are going to school in what I envision to be a small town in the American Midwest, but let's just go with it.
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, so all mistakes are my own.

It starts at 2:32. Bethany's eyes flick up to the clock hanging above the door for probably the hundredth time since the period began. As soon as she realizes that there are only eight minutes left in the school day, she begins bouncing the eraser of her pencil off of her notebook restlessly, creating a soft staccato sound that lasts for all of three minutes before Carver's large hand snaps down on top of it, trapping her pencil in place and startling her.

"Stop that," he says quietly, irritation evident.

"Sorry," Bethany whispers sheepishly, letting her pencil drop onto the desk to remove the temptation.

She likes school, honestly; likes learning and facing new challenges every day. She likes her last period history class and usually listens to the lectures with rapt attention and participates eagerly. Today, however, she's a bit distracted. She tries her best to pay attention to whatever her teacher is saying, but it's a lost cause and she ends up spending the last five minutes of class watching the seconds tick by on the clock and bouncing her leg up and down.

When the bell finally rings, Bethany sweeps her books into her bag and bolts for the door, not even bothering to write down the weekend homework assignment. Luckily, the senior lockers are in the same hallway that her last class is in. She only has to go a few feet to reach hers, and she's already spun the combination in by the time Carver arrives at his locker, to the right of hers.

"What the hell are you in such a hurry for?" he asks, dumping books into the bottom of his messy locker. Bethany's is trash free, organized by subject, and decorated with pictures and other knick-knacks.

"Marian's back today," Bethany says, trying to keep her voice steady. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Oh, yeah," Carver says with disinterest. Bethany huffs.

They close their lockers at the same time and walk off shoulder to shoulder. Keran, one of Carver's teammates, joins them on the way to the parking lot and the two of them begin discussing their impending baseball practice for the evening. Isabela appears at Bethany's side without her even noticing and Bethany nearly jumps in surprise when she speaks.

"All right, Sweetness?"

"God, Bela, I hate it when you sneak up on me like that," Bethany says.

Isabela chuckles. "Got to get my fun somewhere."

"What, the fun you get behind the bleachers isn't enough?" Carver jibes. Bethany smacks his arm, but Isabela merely smirks.

"Don't be jealous, Carver. Maybe one day you'll go through puberty and I'll invite you back there," she says. Keran stifles a laugh and Carver glares.

They emerge into the sweltering heat of mid May. Bethany feels her lungs become choked with the heavy, humid air and immediately regrets wearing jeans today. Isabela looks rather comfortable in her (questionably) short dress.

"It'll be a fine day to sit and watch the girls' rugby team practice," Isabela says. Bethany has the urge to roll her eyes, but they land on the object of her anticipation before she can. Isabela apparently notices as well; she slides her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to peer over them and lets out a low whistle. "Fuck me, Hawke, I'd like to take your big sister for a go behind the bleachers. Her car, too."

Bethany blushes hotly, but keeps her focus straight ahead. Marian stands out in the parking lot wearing cutoff jeans, a college tank top, and a pair of aviators. Her short, dark hair is tousled and messy on her head. She leans casually against her Nightmist Blue 1967 Mustang Shelby GT500. (Bethany only remembers all of those details because she spent one summer listening to Marian and their father speak of nothing else.)

Carver complains about Isabela's comment and gets even more irritated when Keran appears to be agreeing with her. Bethany ignores them and picks up her pace. Once they're only a few feet away, Marian pushes her sunglasses up onto her head and Bethany is met with her electric blue gaze just before they crash into each other. Bethany throws her arms around Marian's neck while Marian laughs and locks hers around Bethany's waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

"God, it's good to see you, Bethy," she says earnestly. All too soon, she sets Bethany down and turns to Carver, punching him lightly on the arm. "Hey there, little brother." Carver scoffs, but gives her a quick hug anyway. "Isabela, Keran, it's good to see you guys again."

"The pleasure is ours, trust me," Isabela says. Bethany shoots her a glare.

"We have to get to practice," Keran says.

"Do you need me to pick you up afterwards?" Marian asks.

Carver shakes his head. "No. I drove."

"Okay, we'll see you when you get home then." The boys wave and head off towards the locker room. Marian turns to Isabela. "What about you, Isabela? Do you need a ride?"

"Thanks, but I've got a practice of my own to get to," Isabela replies.

"I didn't know you played a sport," Marian says with furrowed brows.

"Spectator sport," Isabela smirks. Bethany does roll her eyes at that.

"I guess it's just the two of us then, Beth," Marian says with a smile.

"Plenty of quality sister bonding time in store, I'm sure," Isabela says. "Have fun, you two." She winks and then she's gone.

"Do I even want to know what that's supposed to mean?" Marian asks.

"Who knows?" Bethany shrugs. "Let's get out of here. I'm dying in this heat."

She walks around to the passenger side of Marian's car and hops in. Marian starts the car and Bethany relishes in the roar of the engine. It feels like years since she heard it last, even though it's only been a few months while Marian was at college. The soft strains of music come through the speakers, some indie band that Bethany doesn't recognize. Marian is always introducing her to new music.

"Where to?" Marian asks as they pull out of the parking lot. Bethany shoots her a glance.

"You know where."

Marian smirks and begins driving. They live in the middle of nowhere, so it isn't long until the small town of Lothering gives way to sprawling fields of corn and tall grass. Bethany looks out the window and listens to the music playing, feeling the tight pull of anticipation low in her gut. She doesn't even notice that she's drumming her fingers restlessly on her knee until Marian's hand slips into hers. She looks over to find her sister smiling softly. The way the light from the afternoon sun outlines her profile makes Bethany's breath catch.

They pull into a large, empty field a few miles outside of town. Marian parks the car and gets out, running around to open Bethany's door for her. Bethany blushes and thanks her. She leans against the car while Marian opens the trunk and fishes two bottles of beer out of a cooler there.

"At the risk of corrupting you," she says, handing one of the bottles to Bethany.

"I'm eighteen years old and Isabela is my best friend," Bethany says, as if that's explanation enough. She twists the cap off with the bottom of her t-shirt and takes a long pull before casting a sideways glance at Marian. "Besides, Sister, I'm pretty sure you've already corrupted me in worse ways than this."

Marian rolls away from her spot beside Bethany and pins her to the car with a smoldering look, her body pressed tightly to Bethany's. Bethany feels the breath leave her lungs as their lips connect, Marian's left hand flattened against the car next to Bethany's head and her right hand curling possessively around Bethany's hip. Her head spins as Marian's tongue, thick and bitter with the taste of beer, caresses her own. She tugs at Marian's hips, pulling her closer and holding her there as they kiss. It's been months since the last time she was able to feel the comforting weight against her, taste her breath as it filtered across her lips.

They pull apart, foreheads resting against one another as sweat beads between them, panting into each other's mouths. Their beers are long forgotten, Marian's sitting atop the hood of her car and Bethany's spilled into the thirsty ground where she dropped it upon Marian's assault.

"I wanted to do that the second I saw you walk out of school," Marian says, thumb rubbing against the skin of Bethany's side where her shirt has ridden up.

"Me, too," Bethany agrees. "But we're alone now. Why did you stop?"

Marian kisses her again and Bethany meets her halfway, tracing Marian's bottom lip with her tongue. Marian groans quietly, and then suddenly she's tearing away again, reaching out to pull the car door open and push the front seat forward.

"Get in," she says, voice a half growl.

Bethany doesn't need to be told twice. She slides into the back seat and lies down. Marian is close behind, crawling over top of her, eyes deep and dark with lust. They kiss with a new sort of hunger, mouths meshing sloppily. Bethany's stomach jumps when teeth scrape over her jaw and a strong hand slides up her side, dragging her dampened shirt with it. It's at least ten degrees hotter in Marian's car than it was outside and they're both nearly soaked with sweat already. It doesn't deter them; they press closer, clinging to one another as their bodies grind together. Bethany moans when Marian licks a stripe up her neck, tongue swirling just behind her earlobe.

"God, I missed you so much," Bethany breathes as Marian's hand trails down her abdomen and across the top of her jeans.

"How much?" Marian murmurs, nipping at her ear.

"So much," Bethany repeats, arching up as Marian's thumb grazes the seam of her jeans. "I thought about you all the time."

Marian pops open the button of Bethany's jeans and sucks harshly on her neck. Bethany whimpers. "What did you think about?"

"Everything," Bethany says breathlessly. "This. I…I touched myself thinking about you."

Marian growls. "Like this?" she asks. Her hand dips under Bethany's jeans and underwear and presses against the slick skin there.

"Yes," Bethany gasps, bucking up into her. Her nails dig into Marian's lower back.

"Fuck, Beth," Marian groans. "You look so good in these jeans, but I wish you weren't wearing them right now."

Bethany can only moan as Marian's fingers slide against her clit. There isn't a lot of room to maneuver inside of Bethany's tight pants, but Marian manages to slip two long fingers inside of her. Bethany's breath stops for a full second before she finds it again with a low moan. The pace that Marian sets is slow and deep, fingers curling up and hand bumping against Bethany's clit with each thrust. The air in the car is thick and scorching. Bethany feels like she can't get enough of it as she pants heavily, gasping out Marian's name on every other stroke. Sweat rolls down her back and neck, makes her hair stick to her face and her clothes cling to her body. Marian is in a similar state. Bethany's knee finds her center and she grinds against it, breathing hard into Bethany's ear and trailing her lips over Bethany's jaw.

It isn't long before Bethany feels something coiling in the pit of her stomach, pressure building with the intent to explode. Her hands slip under Marian's shorts and her nails rake over Marian's ass.

"God," Marian breathes. "God, Beth, I love you."

Bethany whimpers as her pleasure breaks, washing over her, drowning her in fire and sweat, the smell of leather and gasoline, the sound of Marian's raspy moans in her ears as she comes with Bethany. When she finally breaks the surface, she finds Marian's head resting against her shoulder, the rest of her body still held up on one shaky arm as she tries not to collapse. Bethany tugs on her other arm so she removes it from her jeans, shuddering as those long fingers exit her body. When that's done, she pulls Marian down on top of her, not caring that it's well over a hundred degrees and they're both drenched in sweat. She's spent long enough separated from her sister that she wants nothing more than to be close to her, no matter what the temperature is. Marian sighs against her neck and Bethany hugs her tighter.

"Well," Marian says after several long moments, "I'm pretty sure that was better than anything Isabela's getting behind the bleachers right now." Bethany laughs and shoves her shoulder. Marian chuckles and lifts herself up again to look down at her, tracing Bethany's kiss-swollen lips reverently with her thumb. "I thought about you all the time, too. I couldn't wait to come home to you."

"I know," Bethany says with a smile. "I love you."

Marian grins and leans down for a kiss. "I love you, too. But we'd better go home and shower. We're probably sweatier than Carver and he's been at baseball practice this whole time."

"Well we have just had a vigorous workout of our own," Bethany says cheekily, allowing Marian to help her out of the back seat.

"And I plan on continuing that workout in the shower before everyone gets home, so let's go."


End file.
